This disclosure relates to enabling different regions of an integrated circuit to power down while maintaining the functionalities of other regions of the same integrated circuit that are not powered down. More specifically, the disclosure relates to providing systems and methods to route various types of data across different regions of a programmable logic device, such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA) device, regardless of whether programmable logic device includes certain regions that have been powered down.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
An integrated circuit that contains programmable logic fabric provides a highly flexible platform that can be configured after manufacturing with a custom circuit design. The flexibility and variability in the possible designs that may be programmed into this type of integrated circuit, however, also provides for different regions of the integrated circuit to be used for different purposes and functions. As the integrated circuit is programmed to perform various operations, different regions of the integrated circuit may be active or consuming dynamic power at different times. However, the integrated circuit often consumes static power even when a respective region of the integrated circuit is not performing an operation. As such, it may be useful to power down the portions of the integrated circuit that are not actively performing an operation to reduce the amount of static power consumed by the integrated circuit. However, since different regions of the same integrated circuit often depend on each other to perform their respective operations, powering down some regions of the integrated circuit may affect the ability of other powered-on regions of the integrated circuit to perform their respective operations.